After the Storm
by somewhereinthesun
Summary: Takes place post-ME2, post LotSB. "After every storm comes a calm." -Matthew Henry.  Shepard must reconcile the choices she's had to make thus far...and isn't having an easy time with it. Mild Shenko.


**After the Storm**

_Post ME2, post LotSB. The ocean is quiet after the storm...what does Shepard do when the galaxy is demanding more of her than she is willing to give?_

_

* * *

_

From: Admiral Hackett

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: Checking In

Shepard.

Haven't heard anything from you for several weeks after receiving some erroneous reports about the Omega 4 being activated. Anything we should know about?

**ooo**

From: Captain Anderson

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: Tela Vasir

Shepard – I have it on good authority you may have information about the death of Spectre Tela Vasir. Care to explain?

**ooo**

From: The Illusive Man (TIM)

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: Moving forward

Commander Shepard,

I understand the last time we spoke neither one of us was in the best frame of mind. Since then, all operation reports forwarded by you or Operative Lawson have ceased. I hope the last month has provided you with a much-needed and well deserved break, but you know as well as I do that the Reaper threat is not going away. They are still out there, coming for us. I didn't bring you back to lose you over a disagreement in practice.

Remember: You need me as much as I need you. Please be in touch soon.

P.S. All further funding will be withheld until satisfactory contact is made.

**ooo**

From: The Shadow Broker (Liara)

To: Commpander Shepard

RE: Checking in

Shepard,

Thank you for your message. It has been quiet here since the Normandy left 10 days ago. I have spent almost every second since you departed pouring through the databases. It may take me the rest of my lifetime to dig through all of the information. I have dispatched several operatives already to gather more intelligence on the Reapers. I will forward along any pertinent information as it comes available.

Feron is continuing to heal – the medical records Thane had used on the Normandy have been very useful. We are expecting a Drell physician to arrive any day now. Also, please send my personal thanks to Mordin. The specimens he provided have been extremely helpful in making Feron more comfortable.

You were vague in your last message about your own plans. Did you decide to try to reach out to the Council once again? Where are you headed next?

Yours,

Liara

**ooo**

From: Captain Anderson on behalf of the Citadel Council

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: Formal Meeting Request

Commander Shepard,

The Council is requesting an immediate audience with you to discuss your role in the death of Council Spectre Tela Vasir. You are expected to appear on the Citadel within the next solar week. Failure to do so will result in -

[Message closed.]

**ooo**

From: Hackett

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: Citadel?

Heard about the formal meeting request from the Council. Would like to meet you on the Citadel if you show up...off the record.

**ooo**

From: Councilor Anderson

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: Where are you?

Shepard,

Your silence is hurting any good faith bought back by the council upon your return. You need to respond to their message.

Come on, old friend. I know the Council's response since you returned has not been very good, despite my best efforts. But this isn't helping.

**ooo**

From: Miranda

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: Pressing Issues

Commander,

I made contact with The Illusive Man last night. We (surprisingly) agree it would be beneficial for our cause for you to appear before the Council. Hear them out, Shepard. As I made clear the last time we spoke, we need everyone on our side - good and bad. TIM would also like you to contact him at your convenience.

By the way, Mordin and the engineering team have both put in requisition orders for new upgrades and repairs to the Normandy that would be useful for the months ahead. I have had to deny both requests due to lack of funds.

-Miranda

**ooo**

From: Councilor Anderson

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: ?

What the hell is going on, Shepard? Why are you not responding? Are you trying to shoot yourself in the foot? Things don't look good for you right now.

**ooo**

From: Liara

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: Intel

Shepard,

Thought you might want to see this intel. There have been some leaks over the last few days to the news media attempting to expose your relationship with Cerberus. I have my people on the leaks to discover their origin. It's not positive for you. I think you should meet with the Council - we need all the goodwill you can muster in the next several months. The last thing you need is a bounty on your head by the Council. Or the Alliance.

[Attached headlines]

**ooo**

From: Kasumi Goto

To: Shep

Subject: What are you doing?

Come on, Shep. I know you're seeing what I'm seeing on the extranet. You haven't been down to visit any of us in days. You're better than this.

Thane wouldn't have wanted you to sulk. Do him proud, Shep.

From: Commander Shepard

To: Kasumi

RE: What are you doing?

Mind your own business, Kasumi.

**ooo**

From: Garrus

To: Shepard

Subject: Beers?

Shepard - Chakwas and I were thinking of getting together for a few beers tonight. Want to come?

**ooo**

From: Kaidan Alenko

To: Commander Shepard

Subject: [no subject entered]

Jenna,

I haven't heard anything from you since Horizon. You have every right to be angry with me – I acted badly.

I've heard you're expected on the Citadel to meet with the Council. Can we talk?

-Kaidan

**ooo**

From: Commander Shepard

To: Anderson

Subject: Council meeting

I'll be on the Citadel in 3 days. You have 30 minutes.

In the future, leave Alenko out of this.

**ooo**

From: Commander Shepard

To: Hackett

RE: Citadel?

Would be nice to catch up, off the record. Arrange the where & when and I'll be there. Let's keep it discreet, shall we?

**ooo**

From: Cerberus Operations

To: Commander Shepard

Fwd: Subject Zero

Commander Shepard,

This is a follow-up to the request made below regarding the remains of Subject Zero. Please respond as soon as possible.

_[Forwarded message]_

From: Commander Shepard

To: Cerberus Operations

Re: Fwd: Subject Zero

Over my dead body.

**ooo**

From: Commander Shepard

To: TIM

Subject: Council meeting

I'm meeting with the Council. We'll talk after.

Received another Cerberus request for Jack's body. Is that really how you want to mend fences?

**ooo**

From: Commander Shepard

To: Kaidan Alenko

Re: [no subject entered]

No.

**ooo**


End file.
